


Please, just- stay. Please

by Demon_Hades



Series: Demons of Ikebukuro [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, maybe? - Freeform, oh man this one hurts, that one ship that Liz and Jeffersontick dragged me into, with feelings that aren't okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: Parting is such sweet sorrow.





	

They knew this would eventually happen, they just didn’t want to believe it, they didn’t want the day to come.

A couple days ago they had received a letter, how they knew where Egor was worried them slightly, the contents of the letter didn’t help either. In short, the letter said one thing; Egor had to leave.

It was really by chance that they had met at all, some mutual acquaintances introduced them in passing. It was so casual, so normal, like every day introductions to people you’ll forget immediately after. Except for them, except this time, this meeting had turned their world upside down.

Egor was unbelievably tall, he commanded the attention of others, whether he wanted to or not. Akabayashi had such an air about him that it contended with Egor’s presence. The intermingling aura of them together created a magnetic pull towards each other. Maybe neither were ever that interested in men before, but they were pulled inwards towards a singular point, and things just escalated from there.

It was surprising; they weren’t all that different. Both were deadly, and were not to be messed with, but both were caring as well, and they were gentlemen at heart.

Both of them were surprised that they became interested in another man at all, but neither could complain about the fact that they were both utterly in love.

Which is why parting was such a struggle.

During the taxi ride to the airport they didn’t speak much, for what little conversation there was, Akabayashi did most of the talking, nagging Egor like an overprotected mother. “You’ll be safe back in Russia, I hope. You promise you’ll email when you get back, right? Or phone, text, something.”

Egor nodded, which was an astonishing accomplishment in such a cramped space for him. He hated these small taxis. “Indeed, I promise I will.” And that was that, a simple promise. It was all he could offer, in light of such events. 

At the airport both were in a fidgety silence as they counted down the minutes to Egor’s departure. They wanted to stay strong for each other, but even men like them, so world experienced, so ruthless and strong, could feel sorrow.

“Do you really have to go back?” Akabayashi said, finally breaking the silence.

“Unfortunately, yes…” Egor replies, turning to the shorter man. “Not for long however, I will return soon.”

“You better,” he says, the conversation dying out after that. With a glance to the clock he realises it is just about time for Egor to go through security, and Akabayashi won’t be able to follow.

Egor knows this too, he’s been hyper aware of the clock for a while now, trying to will the hands to slow down. It can’t be time yet. “Mizuki,” he says, addressing him in a manner he doesn’t normally, making sure that he will listen. “I will come back,” he says, as he awkwardly leans down to kiss him, an awkward shuffle that has become second nature to them, in the way both of them work together in order to accommodate Egor’s massive height. A chin raised, a body lifted on the ends of toes, the other’s back and knees lowered; both meeting at equal height.

“Egor,” Akabayashi says, not caring about the crowds, the people staring. “Just-“ he stops himself, trying to will away his emotions. He is never this weak, he doesn’t want Egor to see him this weak, not right now. “Please, just- stay. Please.” He should be strong, but he didn’t want to see him go.

“This is not permanent, I will come back,” Egor replies, stooping down to kiss his boyfriend again. “Wait for me.” He pauses to look at the face he has come to know like the back of his hand, wanting to memorise every detail, every line, for this is the last time he’ll see these glorious features for a long time. “I love you,” he says, wanting to convey all his emotions into the simple words. They kiss again, their last kiss, one with force and meaning behind it that leaves the ghost of each other on their lips. Who knows when Egor will be able to return to Japan, every moment with each other had to count.

As he pulls away, he doesn’t take his eyes from Akabayashi, not until the crowd swallows him in an ocean of bodies. He’s gone, and they’re alone.

Akabayashi never truly felt short around Egor, but watching as his back slowly fades farther and farther away from him, he can’t help but feel incredible small.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [ here](http://demon-of-ikebukuro.tumblr.com/post/150150488273/egoraka-please-just-stay-please) for [Jeffersontick,](http://jeffersontick.tumblr.com/) and [itsnotlove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove) who both dragged me into Egoraka hell. I've never written them before so it's probably OOC as heck, but I super love the height difference slay me (he's like a full head taller save him)


End file.
